To Tell The Truth
by ShotThunder
Summary: Just a short peice with a couple of m fave characters, Haruka/Michiru. They're still in high school, or else it wouldn't make sense. Please REVIEW, I'd really enjoy it if you did. Contains yuri content, nothing explisit. See my account for disclaimer.


To Tell The Truth

To tell the truth, she didn't know when it had happened, she just knew it had happened. Her pen scrapped across the paper mindlessly. Her eyes stared across the room, to the aqua haired girl at the front of the class.

"…Mr. Tenou, are you paying attention?" She jerked and blinked up at the teacher. He sighed and pointed to a verse on her open book. "Read until verse 23. If you wouldn't mind me wasting your oh so precious time by paying attention to what I am teaching, Tenou." He continued down the isle.

Haruka cleared her throat with a last glare to the man's back and started reading. "Thank you, Tenou. Now class can anyone…" His voice drowned into the rush of the heater as it kicked in and her teal eyes returned to the girl.

Haruka felt her body heat up. Her aqua haired canvas was looking back at her, with eyes the colored of the sea. The girl smiled at her and gave a little wave, Haruka gave a stupid grin as she waved back.

When she turned back Haruka sighed. Her teal gaze flashed to the teacher, his back turned to the class as he wrote on the chalkboard, before they again returned to the back of the girl.

When the bell rang for lunch Haruka sighed. Another lunch, another two periods before she could leave. Throwing her binder into the book bag she stood hurriedly. "Tenou," Haruka groaned under her breath, "I need to talk to you." The aqua haired girl looked at her briefly over her shoulder before another girl, with long black hair, lead her out of the class.

Haruka took a seat in a front row desk, waiting for him as she fidgeted and glanced repeatedly out the window of the door. The teacher shuffled his papers a moment before he took off his glasses, folded them on a stack of papers, and folded his hands just in front of them. "Haruka Tenou, do you know why I asked you to stay?"

"No, sir." She bit out, barely holding the sarcastic barb on her tongue. When he sighed she had to swallow the biting remark she wanted to say.

"I just want you to tell me the truth." He unfolded his hands to hand her a paper. She looked at it, than back up at him. It was her test, with a hesitant 100 written on it. "Who did you talk into letting you cheat off of them? Now, I'll have to ask you to retake the test, but the person shouldn't receive too much of a punishment if they are honest as well."

"What! I get a good grade and suddenly I've cheated." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, a hand rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Now Tenou, I know you…"

"No, you don't know anything. I studied for this grade, I promise you that. If you want me to retake the test, fine, I'll retake it. But do not call me a liar, sir." She hissed as she slammed the paper onto his desk. For a moment he stared up at her, shock in his eyes.

"All right. You may leave, Mr. Tenou. And Tenou," She turned as her hand clenched around the doors knob, teal eyes blazing, "tuck your shirt into your pants. Have them undone again and I'll have to dress code you." Haruka nodded and walked out, careful to keep the door from slamming.

Haruka hissed as she murmured under her breath about teachers and cheating, pounding her fists into the punching bag. "You know," Haruka jumped and jerked around, "I believe you are supposed to wrap your hands before you do something like that. Or was that boxing?" Haruka gave a grin.

"Boxing, I think. Shouldn't you be having lunch?"

"Shouldn't you?" The girl teased back, walking from the doorway to Haruka's side.

"I don't eat lunch, not usually." Haruka kept her teal gaze looking to the other girls glittering sea eyes.

"Shouldn't you, it's unhealthy."

"You are saying I should, yet you haven't?"

"Who says I haven't?"

Haruka chuckled, not finding an answer in reply. "Damn, seems I can't win. Why aren't you with your friends, Michiru?"

"Why aren't you running around the track like you usually are, Haruka?"

"Teacher pissed me off. Said I was cheating."

Michiru gave a murmur and looked down to Haruka's bruised knuckles. "Did you?"

"No!" Michiru giggled and patted arm.

"I believe you. Come on, lets get you some food, okay?" Haruka sighed but nodded. Michiru slid her arm through Haruka's and lead her out the back of the gym. "I know this nice little café, it's tucked in the corner a bit." She looked up at Haruka. "You'll like it I think." Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.

To tell the truth, she didn't know when it had happened, she just knew it had happened. Her fingers lightly ran patterns across the smooth, pale hand that held lightly onto her own, mindlessly finding pleasure in the texture of the skin below hers. Her teal gaze looked down into aqua hair, sea eyes and soft pale skin.

Haruka grinned and looked ahead of them. Just because she didn't know when it had happened didn't mean it wasn't true, wasn't there. She felt her heart beat just a bit faster, felt her love for girl with the aqua hair, sitting across the room from her, grow just a bit.


End file.
